


What is love, exactly?

by Jakoll



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Three and Pearl swear a lot.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakoll/pseuds/Jakoll
Summary: Eight tries to discuss her feelings with Three, but ends up on a different road.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 13





	1. Finding Dreams

Eight woke up with a shake. The octoling never would have guessed she would end up living with Three. It’s not like she didn’t want to, more of what everyone else would think. Maybe they’d think she liked Three.  
Maybe they were right.  
Eight didn’t what exactly ‘Love’ is, but she still felt it. Her heart fluttered around Three. The good kind, not like when a bomb on her back went off and lodged into her heart. Eight shuddered. She never tried to think about that place, and when she did, things didn’t end too well. She’s not brave enough to go near Threes blender, fearing the ruthless phone. She didn’t play pool, the 8-ball incidents were painful and horrifying. She’s had full panic attacks, and Three would be the only thing to calm her then.  
The upside is Three. That’s when Three held her like a squeezer. By the time the flashbacks stopped, Three would be holding her in a bed. This is when the octolings face turns a shade of magenta.  
She couldn’t deny that that felt good.  
She still avoided everything that would trigger these, but Three was always there for her. She was happy with her, and wanted to be for a long time.  
*Ping*  
Eight swatted at the clock. In fact she hit it harder than she should’ve. There was down a clock sized dent in the wall.


	2. The best way to be in trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

Eight went pale. She just noticed she needed to calm down. Three may kill her for this. She almost took out Threes Hero Shot, which is framed on the wall.  
“What happened in there?” A voice called.  
Before Eight could stammer anything back, Three walked in. Even with the bedhead, she looked desirable to Eight. Eight quickly tried to get those thoughts out of her head.  
“Listeniknowthislooksweirdbutipromiseillfixit.” Eight stammered.  
Three looked more in awe than pissed. Eight didn’t say she was strong, but holy shit.  
“Wow.”  
“You’re not mad?”  
“That was pretty cool.”  
“Oh.”  
Eight was relieved. Maybe she still had a chance to get with the inkling. As she thought about this, she felt Threes hand fall on her shoulder. She tried to hide her now magenta face, but Three span her around and laughed.  
“How the hell did you get so fucking cute overnight?”  
Eights heart felt like it stopped. It was like she was having another panic attack, this time for good reasons. Three had just called her cute. “Damn Eight, you okay?” “y-yeah” In all facts, said octoling was far from okay. It was like she had to dissect what just happened. “Well I’m going back to sleep. Wake me if you need me.” Eight nodded, and Three headed off. Eight recognized the fact that Three was teasing a bit, but it felt... Real. Eight eventually digested the event, but she felt better and better every time she thought about it. Is there a good to get in trouble? Because Eight had found it,


End file.
